Prisionero del deseo
by Luzy Snape
Summary: conclusion del flasback, con el cual comienzan los enredos de esta historia. ojala les guste.
1. prologo

PRISONNIER DU DESIR.

KARI RIDDLE

1. PROLOGO

En una casa a las afueras de París, Francia...algo sucedía...

- ¡Te marchas¿Por qué o mas bien a donde? - pregunto Draco Malfoy algo molesto al ver como esa persona parecía no estar dispuesta a contestarle a pesar de que junto a él estaban sus maletas...

- Mira Draco, lo siento pero regreso a Inglaterra ya termine mis estudios (se graduó como profesor), aquí no consigo nada y ya estoy fastidiado de vivir "a tus costillas". Además el Prof. Dumblodore me ha ofrecido un puesto en Hogwarts y decidí aceptarlo, no te pido que vengas conmigo, después de todo tu tienes un buen puesto en el Ministerio Francés, así que...-simplemente se encoge de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto contesto Harry animadamente.

- Pero Harry¿como me haces esto, debiste decírmelo... "y hubiera hecho algo para detenerte"-le reprocho Draco.

- No te preocupes, se que fue repentino a mí también me ha sorprendido pero te prometo que no perderemos el contacto después de todo somos "amigos"¿verdad Draco?- dijo Harry mientras recogía sus maletas y junto con ellas se dirigía a la puerta, pero antes de salir (definitivamente de la casa y de la vida de Draco) se acerco a Draco y le abrazo tiernamente al mismo tiempo que rozaba sus labios en un ligero y dulce beso y ya sin agregar nada más se marchó. Dejando completamente confundido a Draco por su comportamiento además de la sensación de que todo había terminado entre ellos.

Y así Harry después de tomar un taxi que le dejo en el puerto del ferry que le llevaría de vuelta a Inglaterra e instalarse, se acerco a una ventana en donde comenzó a pensar...

-" Vaya eso ha sido algo difícil, jamás pensé que llegaría el día que le dijera adiós a Draco (aun de manera indirecta), pensé que SIEMPRE estaríamos juntos pero me equivoque (poniéndose triste pero sin derramar ni una sola lagrima, ya había llorado suficiente) sin duda esto a sido lo mas cruel que pudo pasarme ni siquiera cuando enfrente a Voldemort sufrí tanto... FLASH BACK 1 (7 Años atrás al final del séptimo curso de Harry, Draco y sus amigos). A pesar del tiempo transcurrido (2 años) Harry continua deprimido por la muerte de su padrino, y ni Ron o Hermione han conseguido sacarlo de su tristeza, además de que Harry a tomado una actitud rebelde y altanera (con todos a excepción de Remus y de Snape), por saber acerca de la profecía pero aun asi ha continuado con todos sus estudios preparándose para dar la batalla contra Voldemort quien a ganado mucho poder en estos últimos años y asi sucedió que por fin llego el día del encuentro entre Harry y el lord (1 mes antes de graduarse de Hogwarts), la cual fue terrible y hubo grandes perdidas como fueron Ron, Hermione, Remus, la Prof. Sprout, y otros profesores (que sacrificaron sus vidas en harás de salvar no solo a sus alumnos sino también a su mundo). Harry al ver todo esto quedo completamente destrozado (porque de esa manera perdía lo único que le quedaba de lo que él consideraba su familia) y fue incapaz de seguir defendiéndose por lo cual quedo expuesto a cualquier ataque (que afortunadamente no era de Voldemort ya que este estaba ocupado con Dumblodore) que realizo un mortifago (que realmente le odiaba tanto como su señor o tal vez incluso más), pero aunque Harry estaba completamente en shock, ALGUIEN le defendió de todos y cada uno de los ataques que iban dirigidos hacia él, logrando eliminar a ese mortifago en particular (y por eso mismo esta persona se sentía culpable al haber matado a su propio padre), Voldemort al verlo (y harto de tanta estupidez) enfureció y comenzó atacar con saña al DEFENSOR de Harry quien no pudo prever esto y fue lastimado seriamente, Harry al verlo enfureció (y no es literal, eh?) y juntado todas sus fuerzas por fin elimino a ese desgraciado que le había arrebatado todo en su vida, pero quedando tan malherido y agotado como su defensor por lo cual ambos fueron llevados a la enfermería del colegio para que pudieran recuperarse totalmente. Así transcurrió el tiempo (ya los estudiantes sobrevivientes se habían graduado) en el cual gracias a los cuidados de Madame Pomprey Harry y ese chico lograron recuperarse satisfactoriamente y el día que despertaron sucedió que...

- ¡Por fin, gracias a Dios que despierta Sr. Potter nos ha tenido bastante preocupados - dijo Madame Pomprey sonriendo (algo inusual en ella que a pesar de todo se le veían los ojos brillantes como si estuviera a punto de llorar)

- ¿Qué sucedió? y Ron, Hermione, Remus y esa persona ¿donde esta?-pregunto Harry confuso (ya que si bien recordaba haber acabado con Voldemort, las muertes de sus amigos era algo que había bloqueado de forma inconsciente)

Madame Pomfrey al oírlo se sorprendió pero le dijo a Harry que no se preocupara que todo estaba bien que de momento descansara y cuando fuera el Prof. Dumblodore entonces él se lo diría...Después de eso le dio una poción para dormir (después de revisarlo y ver que estaba en optimas condiciones).

- Dime Poppy¿como se encuentra? -pregunto Albus preocupado por el joven que ajeno a todo dormía tranquilamente.

- ¡OH, se encuentra perfectamente "al menos en lo que se refiere a su cuerpo y magia su mente... mucho me temo que este muy lastimada", aunque creo que una vez que él despierte debe decirle que ha sucedió exactamente con respecto al Sr. Weasley, la Srita. Granger y el Prof. Lupin así como sobre el otro chico ya que es lo primero que me ha preguntado y la verdad no pude decirle nada "no tengo valor para lastimarlo de esa manera" además de decirle cuanto tiempo a transcurrido desde que quedo inconsciente hasta hoy que por fin ha despertado (aproximadamente han pasado 6 meses están a mediados de octubre del siguiente año escolar).

- Esta bien Poppy, hablare con Harry en cuanto despierte "aunque sea algo verdaderamente difícil"-dijo Albus que se retiro por el momento a su despacho en espera de que Harry despertara.

Y en otro lado, en este caso las mazmorras, sucedía...

- ¿Por que, porque lo hice? No debí hacerlo pero a pesar de todo no me arrepiento "Aunque haya tenido que matar a mi padre", y se la respuesta "Siempre la he sabido, aunque lo negara" ¡LO AMO! Lo amo con todo mi corazón "Aunque no pueda corresponderme" Bueno ahora no sé que haré "Después de todo Dumblodore ha dejado que me quede hasta que él despierte pero me pregunto ¿Que pasará cuando lo haga y que le diré?"-se preguntaba a si mismo Draco Malfoy al analizar todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos meses.

Y mientras tanto en otra parte dentro de un aula en concreto sucedía...

- Vaya, jamás pensé que el Sr. Malfoy hiciera lo que ha hecho "pero supongo que tendría sus razones" aunque arriesgo demasiado por salvar a Potter "él cual me tiene MUY preocupado ya que ha tardado demasiado en recuperase pero bueno eso es lógico después de haber peleado con Voldemort", aunque me preguntó ¿que sucederá cuando se entere ¿quien le salvo, supongo que eso será algo digno de observarse-se decía a si mismo Severus Snape con algo de burla y sarcasmo impresos pero también con cierto temor y angustia(aunque de esto ultimo ni siquiera es consciente), sin saber exactamente porque...

Después cuando por fin Harry estuvo consciente, Albus le respondió todas sus dudas y aunque se entristeció por lo sucedió con Ron, Hermione y Remus también lo acepto con una madurez que sorprendió a mas de uno y junto con esta (nueva) madurez pidió ver a Draco con lo cual no solo le agradeció salvarle la vida sino que de manera inesperada comenzaron a tener una pequeña amistad (algo que sin ser consciente enfurecía a Snape) y así después de un tiempo (3 años después) Draco le propuso a Harry marcharse a Francia (en donde el tenia algunas propiedades) para recomenzar su vida y...

Así contra todo pronostico Draco y Harry se marcharon a Francia (solo Albus supo que se marcharon juntos) recomenzando su vida. Así Draco consiguió un buen trabajo en el Ministerio Francés y Harry por su parte comenzó a estudiar en una escuela muggle la carrera de profesor (ya que la verdad no tenia ningún interés en ser auror o jugador de quidditch a pesar de gustarle, ya que quería dejar en el pasado "al niño que vivió") y asi comenzaron su nueva vida dentro de la cual habría varia sorpresas...FIN FLASH BACK 1

NOTA: BUENO, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC, QUE ME ANIMO A SUBIR YA QUE LA MAYORÍA DE LAS VECES NI SIQUIERA TERMINO ALGUNO (POR FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN) ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... ES UN SEVERUS/HARRY (ES UNA DE MIS PAREJAS FAVORITAS JUNTO CON LA DE DRACO/HARRY) A PESAR DE LAS DUDAS QUE PUEDA GENERAR EL COMIENZO DE LA HISTORIA, NO ME QUEDA DECIR NADA SALVO AGRADECERLE A MI HERMANA LUZY SNAPE EL QUE LO SUBA EN SU PERFIL (YA QUE LA VERDAD YO NO CREO ABRIR ALGUNA CUENTA). BUENO ESO ES TODO ESPERARE SU REVIEWS.

ATTE. KARI RIDDLE 


	2. CAPITULO 1 RECUERDOS Y SORPRESAS

PRISONNIER DU DESIR.  
KARI RIDDLE CAPITULO 1. RECUERDOS Y SORPRESAS.

-¡Vaya, aun lo recuerdo¿Quién lo diría? Y a pesar de todo es algo que siempre recordare; aunque todo haya terminado tan mal-pensaba Harry mientras continuaba observando el paisaje a través de la ventana del Ferry que le llevaba nuevamente a Inglaterra y...

FLASH BACK 2 Un día... Han transcurrido alguno meses desde que Harry y Draco llegaron a Francia y de que ambos vivan juntos en un departamento muy moderno y en una de las zonas mas lujosas de Paris. Harry se ha dedicado a preparar la cena, ya que Draco no tardara en volver, pues debido a su trabajo suele viajar con frecuencia, dejandolo solo pero eso no le molesta y realmente sabe lo mucho que le gustan esos pequeños detalles que tiene hacia el rubio, por fin llega el atardecer y con este; Draco, el cual...

-¡Harry! Ya llegue ¿Donde te has metido?-pregunto Draco con voz alegre al entrar al apartamento.

Harry quien lo oye desde la cocina solo sonríe después de todo oír a Draco alegre lo hace tan feliz (aunque no sabe explicarse bien el porque) y...

-¡Ya Draco, ya te oí! Bien sabes donde encontrarme-contesto Harry saliendo de la cocina con una fuente tapada y que a juzgar por los olores que salían de la cocina seria algo realmente delicioso algo que hacia la boca agua a Draco.

-¡OH, Ya lo se! Pero es tan agradable oírte, Harry y, oler lo que preparas que no he podido resistirlo-dijo Draco seriamente pero notándose en sus ojos la chispa de la diversión.

-Bueno, esta bien por que no vas y te arreglas un poco (debes estar agotado por el viaje) luego cenamos y ¿me cuentas como te fue, mientras término de arreglar la mesa-le dijo Harry con su sonrisa más linda.

-¡USH! esta bien, pero regreso en seguida ¿OK?-contesto Draco dirigiéndose a su habitación y una vez en ella, mientras deja de cualquier manera su maleta y tomaba algo de ropa para darse un rápido baño -"¡DIOS, cada vez es mas difícil no puedo soportar mas esta situación, le amo y le deseo cada DIA mas (y el ni siquiera lo nota) pero soy un cobarde y no me atrevo a decirle que siento además no tengo idea de que es lo que desea Harry (después de todo nunca me ha comentado sobre sus gustos o "preferencias") ya que desde que le conozco siempre estuvo con Granger y Weasley.¿Qué debo hacer¡POR DIOS SANTO! Esto es frustrante supongo que tendré que callar (como siempre) después de todo tengo su amistad (y no quiero arriesgarme a perderlo por mis "preferencias")-pensaba Draco saliendo del baño y arreglándose.

-¿Qué le sucederá a Draco? Ha estado un poco extraño (tal vez sean imaginaciones mías) además me gustaría preguntarle ¿El porque me salvo, pero no quiero molestarle, realmente me siento a gusto estando a su lado (¿Quién lo diría?)-pensaba Harry mientras terminaba de arreglar la mesa, la cual lucia verdaderamente hermosa, algo que sabia le gustaba muchísimo a Draco.

Después de esto, ambos comenzaron a cenar cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos sin ser conscientes de las miradas de anhelo que cada uno se dirigía. Una vez que terminaron de cenar (N/A: y de que Draco ayudara a limpiar, algo que ni yo me creo, je) Se dirigieron a la sala donde sucedió...

-¡Dios, tal vez no debería pero ya no lo soporto, debo saber el ¿Por qué, aunque con esto arriesgue la amistad de Draco-pensaba Harry sentado en el sofá, mientras Draco estaba en el sofá individual(N/A: no tengo idea de cómo se llama este mueble pero si alguien sabe que me lo diga, después de todo en una sala siempre son 3 sofás uno individual, otro con 2 asientos y el otro con tres para mi ese es el sofá), -Dra... co-titubeo Harry al ver como parecía indiferente a su compañía... –Oye, Draco ¿Qué te pasa? Estas como ausente y me preocupas además yo quería saber... ¿Por que me salvaste?-pregunto Harry, quien se sentía incomodo por el mutismo de su compañero.

-¡No lo creo¿Por qué justo hoy¡Demonios Harry! No sabes los difícil que es contestar esa pregunta, pero supongo que debo hacerlo aunque eso signifique...-pensaba Draco angustiado.-Bu..eno Harry, supongo que debo decirtelo aunque creo que después de que lo diga me odiaras. Estoy seguro.-contesto Draco observando tristemente a Harry quien se asusto al oir lo que decia Draco.

-NO,no lo digas, si eso te molesta (y dices que te odiare, eso JAMÁS)-contesto Harry arrepentido por su indiscreción.

-La verdad preferira no hacerlo al menos una parte de mi no lo desea pero por otra parte si no lo hago terminare por odiarnos ha ambos y no quiero eso, así que... esta es mi razón... ¡TE AMO HARRY POTTER, te he amado desde que estabamos en Hogwarts y por corbardía nunca lo dije por eso fue que te salve, no podía permitir que algo te pasara-dijo Draco con emoción pero al mismo tiempo con tanta tristeza que era imposible no sentirla.

Harry al oirlo quedo estufefacto, nunca imagino que esa fuera SU razón y ahora no tenia ni idea de que decir...

-Yo...no sé que decirte (solo se que no te odio, pero no tengo idea de que siento),Draco aunque mi respuesta sería...-contesto Harry dulce y sinceramente aún consternado y triste Draco.

CONTINUARA...

NOTA DE AUTORA: Lo siento, siento mucho el retraso pero la verdad no tenia ni idea de como seguir a pesar de tener el fic ya escrito, solo en papel, y que por cierto me falta poco para terminar ademas de que esta parte en realidad es completamente "nueva" (YA QUE EN EL FIC SOLO SE MENCIONA LA RELACIÓN HARRY-DRACO PERO NUNCA INCLUI DIALOGOS O ESCENAS ENTRE ESTOS DOS HASTA MUCHISIMO DESPUÉS...), y la verdad aunque me gusto como quedo mi objetivo era alargarlo un poco más pero no he tenido tiempo, ya que estoy trabajando y estudiando y pues por eso decidi dejarlo hasta aqui, prometo que en el siguiente capitulo termino es flashback 2 y si ustedes quieren introduzco un escena entre Draco y Harry ya como amantes(lemmon) después de todo la respuesta de Harry será afirmativa y eso es todo lo que les puedo adelantar...

JuliaSakura: MUCHAS GRACIAS, TRATARE DE CONTINUAR LO ANTES POSIBLE EL FIC, NO PROMETO NADA, PERO HARÉ EL INTENTO DE QUE CADA SEMANA MI HERMANA SUBA 1 CAPITULO DEL FIC JUNTO CON ALGUNO DE LOS DE ELLA, YA QUE ELLA SUBE 1 (DE LOS 4 O 5 QUE TIENE) CADA SEMANA ASI QUE INTENTARE QUE ELLA SUBA 1 CAPITULO CADA VEZ.

Cloe¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! COMO YA DIJE TRATARE DE SUBIR 1 CAPITULO CADA SEMANA JUNTO CON LOS FICS DE MI HERMANA, JE, AUNQUE NO PROMETO MILAGROS ¿OK? Y TAMBIÉN INTENTARE HACER LOS CAPÍTULOS UN "POCO" MAS LARGOS, PERO BUENO, EL "PROLOGO" SI FUE CORTITO, ES QUE NO PENSÉ QUE REALMENTE FUERA A GUSTAR EL FIC (LA VERDAD NO TENIA MUCHA CONFIANZA EN QUE LO FUERAN A LEER) DESPUÉS DE TODO DE LOS FICS QUE HE ESCRITO (QUE YA VAN COMO 4 Y SIN TERMINAR POR FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN Y SOLO EN PAPEL) PRISIONERO DEL DESEO ES EL QUE YA CASI TENGO TERMINADO ME FALTAN UNOS DETALLES Y LISTO (ESO SI EN PAPEL) Y DEL OTRO QUE MAS O MENOS CONTINUO TODAVÍA NI SIQUIERA VOY POR LA MITAD, ASI QUE IMAGINATE... NO TENIA CONFIANZA COMO TE DIJE PERO GRACIAS A TU APOYO (Y ESPERO QUE EN EL SIG. REVIEW ME PONGAS TU NOMBRE) Y SI VOY A SEGUIR CON EL FIC (QUE POR CIERTO ESTARÁ MAS INTERESANTE EN SU VERSIÓN EN COMPUTADORA QUE EN PAPEL QUE ES UN "BORRADOR") Y PERDÓN POR MATAR A REMUS (A MI TAMBIÉN ME GUSTA MUCHO, PERO ME GUSTA MAS SEVERUS COMO A TI) PERO NI SIQUIERA FUE CONSCIENTE EL QUE LO MATARA.

MarisolBlack: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO, EN CUANTO A LO QUE HIZO HARRY CON RESPECTO A DRACO, ESO LO ACLARARE (O AL MENOS LO INTENTARE) DENTRO DE ESTE CAPITULO DESPUÉS DE TODO TODAVÍA NO SABES ¿QUE PASO? PARA QUE HARRY HICIERA LO QUE HIZO Y BUENO ESO ES TODO AL MENOS DE MOMENTO TRATARE DE HACER CAPÍTULOS UN "POCO" MAS LARGOS PERO NO PROMETO NADA.

ATTE. KARI RIDDLE. 


	3. Chapter 3MAS RECUERDOS Y SUCESOS INESPER

PRISONNIER DU DESIR.  
KARI RIDDLE CAPITULO 2.MAS RECUERDOS Y SUCESOS INESPERADOS.  
CONT.FLASH BACK 2 -DIALOGOS-  
"PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES"  
(NOTAS DE AUTORA)

-Draco, mi respuesta seria...no lo se, realmente no se que siento solo se que no te odio y también se que amistad "lo que yo considero amistad, no es" en el amplio sentido de esa palabra tampoco te encuentras; así que... ¿Me ayudarías... a descubrir que siento por ti,...-contesto Harry dulcemente aunque se podía notar la confusión en su voz.

Al oírlo, Draco sintió una pequeña esperanza y una ilusión después de todo si Harry estaba confundido eso significaba que tenia una leve oportunidad (algo que no desaprovecharía).

-Claro Harry, me encantara ayudarte...-dijo Draco acercándose lentamente hacia el moreno quien solo le veía sin miedo o repugnancia mas si con muchísima curiosidad y ¿Por qué no? Felicidad. Así por fin Draco quedo a unos centímetros de su mas anhelado sueño y ya no pudiéndose contener por mas tiempo... acerco sus labios a los de Harry quien no hizo ningún movimiento por retirarse, después de todo estaba tan confundido que no podía imaginarse que es lo que Draco tenia en mente (pero desde luego no era un beso, je) Mientras Draco continuaba con su beso y...

-¡Dios! tus labios son tan deliciosos como siempre los había imaginado, incluso son muchísimo mas sabrosos, no sabes cuanto te amo Harry-pensaba Draco al saborear los dulces labios de su amor aunque sentía algo de desasosiego al comprender que a pesar de estar besándolo, el no le estaba correspondiendo y eso hacia que se sintiera terriblemente mal ya que comprendía que era muy posible que su amor no fuera correspondido y sus esperanzas comenzaban a morir pero...

-Así que esta es tu forma de ayudarme, vaya nunca creí que harías algo así pero me gusta y ahora se que...¡TAMBIEN TE AMO, MI DRAGON!-pensó Harry al sentir los labios de Draco mas al darse cuenta de que Draco comenzaba a separarse de él instintiva e inconscientemente levanto sus brazos rodeando su cuello para acercarlo mas hacia si y comenzar a devolverle el beso aunque de una manera mas tranquila y sosegada por no decir que casi inocente (N/A: después de todo no es su primer beso, algo que en lo particular a mi me cayo muy mal especialmente si fue con la sangrona de Cho Chang) aunque impregnado de pasión... pasión que Draco estaba deseoso de descubrir lo antes posible y si era esa misma noche mucho mejor...

-Harry...esto significa que...-dijo Draco una vez que termino el beso de manera entrecortada al mismo tiempo que intentaba recuperar algo del aire perdido.

-Si, te amo Draco y me gustaría mucho comenzar una relación contigo como tu pareja no solo ser tu amigo-contesto Harry de manera calida.

-¡Dios! Harry no sabes lo feliz que me haces, ahora solo déjame amarte como mereces- dijo Draco completamente feliz por la reacción de su "amor".

Harry asintió algo confundido por las palabras del rubio aunque emocionado por las mismas no tenia idea de que es lo que planeaba pero aceptaría todo lo que le diera sin dudar. Así Draco tomando de la mano a Harry lo condujo a su habitación (la cual por cierto tenia una cama bastante grande para ser para una sola persona) y una vez ahí...

Draco con mucha calma (algo que estaba lejos de sentir) deposito a Harry sobre la cama la cual era muy confortable, comenzando a besarlo suavemente en los labios haciendo que el chico fuera incapaz de pensar coherentemente. El beso no estaba tan lleno de lujuria como Harry pensaría que debiera ser, pero tenía algo que le hacía temblar inconscientemente. Poco a poco, Draco fue dibujando un camino de besos desde los labios de su chico hasta el cuello, la clavícula y bajando por el torso donde le comenzó a desnudar poco a poco entreteniéndose largo rato en los pezones, que dejó duros y brillantes por la saliva. Harry que no había esperado esto solo atino a suspirar fuertemente y gemir después de todo aunque eran unas sensaciones muy agradables no tenia ni idea de que es lo que se proponía Draco (bueno que esperaban si el chico todavía es virgen y eso es algo que enloquece a Draco al saberse el primero) pero poco a poco Draco fue conduciendo a Harry por el sendero que el deseaba y así después de un rato de jugueteo en el torso de Harry y el quitarse la misma cantidad de ropa algo que fascino a Harry el cual comenzó de manera tímida a devolverle las mismas caricias a su Dragón quien simplemente comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón después siguió el botón del pantalón y la cremallera, los zapatos con calcetines incluidos, y finalmente, los pantalones fueron retirados en su totalidad, dejando a Harry simplemente con unos bóxeres verdes que fascinaron a Draco quien se quedo unos minutos observando a Harry después de todo valía la pena ver ese cuerpo tan bien formado. Harry al ver que Draco se había quedado viéndole solo acertó a sonrojarse por la vergüenza que sentía pero al mismo tiempo deseaba algo, ALGO que sabia que solo su pareja podría otorgarle y con eso en mente pasó los brazos por el cuello de Draco y le atrajo hacia sí para besarle. Más lento y sensual que los besos que le había dado el rubio anteriormente pero igual de llenos de deseo y pasión. Y conforme seguía el beso ya sus manos recorrían la piel de la espalda bajando de a poco y por voluntad propia desabrocharon la cremallera y el botón del pantalón y cuando estaba por bajarlo, Draco decidió volver a la acción. Conjurando un hechizo que les dejo por fin desnudos, Harry se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que la última prenda que le protegía de esos ojos grises había desaparecido.

-Eres tan hermoso Harry y no sabes lo mucho que deseo terminar de hacerte el amor pero... no quiero presionarte solo dime si es lo que deseas y si no, bueno pues me iré a dar una ducha fría- dijo Draco observando los hermosos ojos verdes que le miraban con amor y ternura pero al mismo tiempo con algo de temor por lo que estaba sucediendo y aunque su cuerpo clamaba por una satisfacción, jamás se rebajaría a dañar a su ángel.

- Yo no lo se, pero lo único que puedo decirte es que te amo y te deseo como nunca pensé que lo haría y se que me arrepentiría si permito el que no termines de hacerme el amor por que eso es algo que justo en este momento deseo con toda mi alma, mi DRAGON-contesto Harry tímidamente.

Draco al oírle sonrió de manera esplendida, algo que nunca en todo el tiempo que tenia de conocerle Harry le había observado y así el dragón comenzó nuevamente el juego ahora con la seguridad de que su amor sentía lo mismo. Por lo cual sus manos comenzaron a tocarlo, acariciando sus flancos, sus abdominales y mas abajo todavía, la entrepierna del chico, estimulando de arriba-abajo, de abajo-arriba toda su longitud el cual no podía evitar emitir unos suaves y deliciosos gemidos de placer, retorciéndose de deseo y anhelo ante lo que su amante le hacia y provocaba.

-¡Mas, quiero mas!-decía Harry entrando en el juego, de tal manera que pronto Draco comenzó a sentir las mismas caricias como las que daba al chico, salvo por la diferencia de que eran algo mas tímidas y lentas.

-¡Te amo, Harry!-susurro Draco junto al oído del chico sin dejar acariciarlo en ningún momento.

-¡Yo también te amo, Dragón! Pero necesito mas, mucho más de ti-respondió Harry frotando por instinto sus caderas contra las de su amado.

-¡Muy bien¿Con que eso quieres? Entonces alza las caderas por un segundo, mi Fénix-dijo Draco complacido al ver como le obedecía, colocando bajo la espalda lumbar del chico una almohada que haría mas fácil el momento en que lo tomara.-Abre tus piernas para mí, -demando ansioso, observando como le obedecía de nuevo, mientras con un par de dedos tanteaba en la abertura trasera del chico, introduciéndolos lentamente intentando no lastimar demasiado a su amor.

-¡DRAGON!-grito Harry tensándose al sentir la invasión de aquellos dedos en su interior.

-¡Tranquilízate Harry, solo hazlo! Relájate o te resultara mucho mas doloroso de lo que realmente es mi dulce angel-susurro Draco moviendo suavemente sus dedos en el interior del chico, para dilatarlo lo suficiente antes de penetrarlo, preocupandose al ver la expresión de dolor que su fenix mostraba ante su intrusión pero sabiendo que era inevitable por ser su primera vez, pudiendo sentir como los músculos se dilataban poco a poco sintiendo como la abertura comenzaba a dilatarse asi que retiro sus dedos, escuchando el súbito suspiro de perdida que se desprendió de sus labios y oírlo le lleno de gozo pues comprendía que aun con el dolor la experiencia le estaba resultando placentera también.

-Ahora sigue los mas difícil, así que sujétate a mi con todas tus fuerzas, Harry-dijo Draco introduciéndose poco a poco dentro de la calidez de su amado, quien se agarraba con fuerza a su espalda clavando sus uñas en la misma en un intento por que el dolor se fuera, mientras algunas lagrimas mojaban sus acaloradas mejillas.

Para de inmediato retirarse y volverse a introducirse comenzando un lento vaivén que poco a poco comenzaba a ganar fuerza y profundidad. Harry gemía más fuerte a cada nueva embestida, y cuando Draco vio que le faltaba poco para venirse, condujo su mano hacia la erección del chico. Harry al notar la mano de su amante en su pene, moviéndose arriba y a bajo, al mismo ritmo al que era penetrado, no pudo resistir mucho más y se corrió, dejando que su semen emblanqueciera la mano de su amor, quien al notar como la estrechez en la que estaba inmerso se hacía más grande, acabó por correrse también. Con cuidado Draco salió de Harry y se tumbó a su lado, jadeando. Harry también con la respiración entrecortada, se acercó a su dragón pasándole un brazo por la cintura y acercándose más a él.

-¡Dios! Ha sido maravilloso jamás pensé que seria de esta manera no sabes lo mucho que te amo Draco-dijo Harry con voz algo llorosa y cansada pero al mismo tiempo con un deje de satisfacción que hacia a Draco feliz ¿Y por que no? orgulloso.

-Y yo Harry siempre estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase ahora somos uno y nada nos separara te lo juro-contesto Draco de manera posesiva, observando como poco a poco su Harry comenzaba a quedarse dormido con una deliciosa sonrisa.

Así pasaron 2 maravillosos años en los cuales Harry no podría ser mas feliz pero un día...Harry no tuvo clases por lo cual decidió darle una sorpresa a Draco (al cual no había visto porque estuvo de viaje por Grecia) dirigiéndose al Ministerio para invitarle a comer mas al llegar pudo ver a su Dragón con Blaise Zabini quienes lucían felices mientras esperaban el auto de este ultimo, vio como se besaban y acariciaban de una manera tan intima que ha Harry no le quedo duda de que esa actitud no era casualidad y así con el corazón destrozado por saber la verdad (eso si ni Draco o Zabini descubrieron a Harry) es que decidió marcharse a Inglaterra para tratar de recomenzar su vida... ( FIN FLASH BACK 2 ).

CONTINUARA...

NOTAS DE AUTORA: Bueno en primer lugar una disculpa por el retraso pero tuve problemas para hacer la escena del lemmon, de verdad que mi inspiración se fue y no tenia ni idea de que escribir pero después de leer varios fics yaoi pues mas o menos me inspire (además de plagiar unas cuantas escenas de mi hermana con respecto al lemmon) y el resultado esta ante ustedes por lo demás debo informales que no actualizare hasta que consiga escribir el sig. capitulo lo que tardara bastante así que paciencia.

LASHER MAYFAIR SNAPE: BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS, ME GUSTARON MUCHO Y OJALA QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO INCLUYENDO EL LEMMON QUE COMO VEZ ES EL PRIMERO QUE ESCRIBO Y NO SE COMO SALIO.

MarisolBlack gracias por el apoyo, como supongo que no me dejaras tirada a pesar de que no actualizo muy seguido te darás cuenta de que lo que sucedió entre Harry y Draco es por culpa del Dragón por ponerle los cuernos al chico que vivió y de esa manera comenzara la relación Harry-Severus que tratare de que comience en el sig. capitulo.

tercySScloe gracias, además que significa tu nombre? jamás lo había oído, anda no seas mala y dímelo...en cuanto a Severus el comenzara a salir en cuanto acabe el flash back que gracias a Dios ya termino y en el sig. capitulo ya por fin comenzaremos con el tiempo presente y con ello la relacion Harry-Severus.

Contestando tus preguntas son:  
1- Cuales son los fics de tu hermana...Sus fics son los que están bajo el nombre de LUZY SNAPE pero te daré la lista de los que tiene en la red ya que tiene otros pero solo en papel...Son: CUANDO ME MIRAS ASI (SONGFIC HARRY-DRACO), QUEDATE CONMIGO (SONGFIC HARRY-DRACO), MUNDOS DISTINTOS MISMO DESTINO (FIC HARRY-DRACO), SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS (FIC HARRY-SEVERUS), MAGIA LUNAR (CROSSOVER HARRY POTTER-SAILOR MOON), VUELVO A TI (FIC GRAVITATION), UN MILENIO PARA AMARNOS (FIC YU-GI-OH!), LA SOMBRA DE UN AMOR (FIC YU-GI-OH!), CORAZON DE SOMBRA Y LUZ (FIC HARRY-DRACO)¿¿¿BAILAMOS? (FIC CAPITAN TSUBASA) Y TRADICIONES MALFOY (FIC DE OTRA AUTORA: ARLC MALFOY A LA QUE LE HACE EL FAVOR DE SUBIRLO, BAJO SU NOMBRE) Y PRISIONERO DEL DESEO (EL MIO...KARI RIDDLE).

Cloe con respecto a mis fics el único que casi he terminado y subido a la red es Prisionero, los demás están solo en papel y no creo que los suba jamás, pero como no quiero que te quedes con la curiosidad te diré de que tratan al menos los otros 2 que tengo escritos en papel solamente. El 1ro. Ninguno tiene titulo así que puedes imaginarte el titulo que mas te guste, trata de la hija de Snape y una hermana de Sirius por lo cual es una Snape Black de la cual ninguno sabe nada ya que su madre murió y fue criada por Remus y un muggle que son sus "tíos" además de ser un Harry-esta chica de mi invento-Draco esto ultimo no esta confirmado y el 2do. es un crossover entre Harry Potter y Entrevista con el Vampiro de Anne Rice donde mi personaje es la hija bastarda de Lucius Malfoy y una prima hermana de James Potter por lo cual es una Malfoy Potter adoptada por Lestat y criada por los vampiros junto con Remus y es un Harry-Draco, un Severus-mi personaje, un Remus-Sirius, Lestat-Louie y Lucius-Armand y supongo que eso es todo ahora ya sabes cuales son mis fics pero por obvias razones no los podré subir. Kari Riddle. 


End file.
